A very penguin October: Revenge of the graveyard eight
by penguin adventures
Summary: While on Lookout duty Private spots the graveyard eight. Skipper comes up with a dangerous plan to end the haunted bus once and for all. Will the Graveyard Eight finally fall or will it claim more victims?
1. Skipper's Recap

So far this month we battled The Daleks, Kuchinkukan, and the Nanites. A short few days after the Nanite Occupation a lone Jiggles crashed to earth inside a meteor. The jiggli quickly multiplied and then grow to monstrous size. The only option was to send Kowalski back in time to build an Anti-Jiggles bomb. The Bomb worked resulting in a single jiggles that didn't expand every time we feed it or reproduce every time we hit them. Kowalski then decided to study the effect of the jiggli bomb. How could this month get any worst…? 


	2. Chapter one: Lookout Duty

October 17th 2014

7:00 P.M Eastern Standard Time

(Private's POV)

"Well Private," Skipper said, "looks like your on lookout duty tonight." "Be extra valiant," Kowalski advised, "We don't what a repeat of the Scorka incident." "Scorka," Skipper said, "deadliest predator of the skies." "Private I upgraded the binoculars with the latest Night vision technology and a new and improved heads-up display," Kowalski said, "good luck." "See you in the morning Private," Skipper said, "And if Dr. Blowhole shows up let us know immediately." Skipper handed me a walkie-talkie and sent me on my way. I went out the secret entrance behind my prize winning fish and into the night.

2 hours later

Main Gate

"Be extra valiant theirs nothing out here," I said to myself, "fire engine…jack-o-lanterns…Taxi cabs…Police at a crime scene…ambulance." "Lookout's log…" I said speaking into the tape recorder Skipper leaves at the Night Lookout post, "9 P.M Eastern Standard Time…Just a normal New York night nothing out of the Ordinary." I ended the recording and went back to duty. Late Night traffic…more cabs…another Fire truck…City Bus…Another boring night of lookout duty.

A few hours later after my midnight report I dosed off for a minute before bolting back awake. "I need to stay awake," I said return to binoculars and scanned the street. Let's see… Fish delivery truck…More Traffic…The Graveyard Eight. Wait…The Graveyard Eight. "No it can't be," I said, "must be sleep messing with my focus." I made sure I was not dreaming I returned to duty. I scan the street again and saw the haunted bus drive by, "I really should tell someone about this."

I left my post and ran screaming back to base. "No one is safe," I said as I past Roy's, the chimps, Marlene's, the Bada and Bing, Burt's, and the lemur's habitats. "No one is Safe…" I said, "The End is near!" "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Before you put us all thru that again tell us what's going on," Skipper said the rest of the zoo behind him. "Is it another Skorca!" the flamingo said. "No it's worst much worst," I replied. "Two Skorcas" Julian said, "a whole pod of Skorcas!" "No…" "Two Pods of Skorcas?" Mort asked. "It was…" I said, "…The Graveyard Eight!" As soon as I finished the last word the sky lit up with lighting followed by the boom of thunder.

(End of Chapter one)


	3. Chapter Two: Beware the Graveyard Eight

October 18th 2014

1:00 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

In front of the elephant café

(Skipper's POV)

"Of all our worst nightmares," Kowalski said, "It had to be the Graveyard Eight!" "What exactly is the Graveyard Eight?" Marlene said. "There is only one way to explain it," I said, "In Song!" "Right away Skipper," Kowalski said pulling out a banjo…

Pull up a seat, and set a spell,  
While this spooky tale I relate,  
'Bout the meanest mess of steel and wheels,  
Man ever did create.  
The bus called Graveyard Eight!

 **Rico (in Rico-ese)** :  
The bus called Graveyard Eight!

(Regurgitates bus toy) Ooooh!

 **Kowalski** :  
Runs midnight to dawn, no driver in sight,  
Fuelled by evil incarnate,  
Never slowin' down as it prowls the town,  
Plowing animals down to their fate.  
Better run from Graveyard Eight!

 **Rico (in Rico-ese)** :  
Better run from Graveyard Eight!  
(A toy unicorn, a rubber duckie and a bunny doll are regurgitated by Rico) Lookout!  
(Rico runs over the toys with the bus) Aw!

 **Kowalski** :  
So hear and fear, and keep the kids clear,  
Of this express to the Pearly Gates...

 **Fred** :  
It got two of my uncles and six of my cousins.  
They were all from upstate.  
 _(pause, everyone stares at Fred.)_ True story.

 **Kowalski & Rico**:  
The bus called Graveyard Eight! Yah!

"So a haunted bus," Marlene said, "I believe that one…when pigs fly!" "It is real," Private said, "I fought it." "We watched," I said, "from a distance." "Okay…" Mason translated for Phil, "can we throw poo at it?" "It's a haunted bus," Kowalski said, "and do you want to anger the spirit inside!" "Anyone care for an acorn?" Fred asked. "NOONE WANTS AN ACORN FRED!" Marlene, Kowalski, Maurice and I shouted.

"Kowalski we need an attack plan!" I said. "Okay…we need a mine field in front of the zoo gate, Electrified fence, and mortars lookout positions at each area," he replied. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa," Marlene said," don't we need prove that this thing actually exists before we turn the entire zoo into a fortress!" "Look at the evidence," I said. "Private scared expression, the most advanced bincolars in the world, no sugar in sight…need I continue?" Kowalski said.

A bus pulled up at the entrance with no driver but a deep demonic voice, "Central Park Zoo" The bus stayed there for a moment then drove away, "Is that proof enough for you!" Julian shouted. "Yeah…" Marlene said fearfully, "it is." "What are we going to do!" Pinky the flamingo shouted, "We're doomed." "Not on my watch we're not," I said, "For too long that evil bus has terrorized the animals of this city! Well today I declare no more!" "Skipper what are you suggesting," Kowalski said. "Something extremely dangerous," I replied, "today we defeat that bus once and for all! The Graveyard Eight's reign of terror ends now!"

"Kowalski set up those landmines, electric fence, and mortars!" I said, "The war on The Graveyard Eight starts…" The long silence that followed was interrupted by Kowalski," Er…Skipper…" I silenced him with my flipper and after another dramatic pause said, "Now! Go! Go! Go!" "Now?" Julian said, "What are we starting now?" I faceplamed, sighed, and said, "Operation: Bus slayers!" "Bus slayers?" Kowalski said, "Not your best mission title but it gets the job done." I stared at him angrily, "right I'll go do that task you sending me to do," he replied.

"Skipper we're really doing this," Marlene said, "taking down a bus." "Yes we are," I said. "Hey Skipper," Bada said, "I always wanted to take down a bus." "Well nows your change," I said, "my gorilla friend." "Skipper," Mason said, "we're going to need more then luck to get thru this." "I know," I replied, "If we don't survive this…I'll see you on the other side." "With you penguins in charge," he replied, "that's not going to happen."

(End of Chapter Two)


	4. Chapter Three: Zoo fortress

2:00 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

Central Park Zoo

Reptile house

(Kowalski's POV)

"Skipper everything is ready," I said, "The minefield, the electric fencing, the mortars at the entrance all set." "Something is missing…" Skipper said. "Private and the chimps have taken lookout positions," I replied, "Marlene, Maurice, and Mort are manning the mortars." "We need more defenses run our full arsenal by me again," Skipper said. "Rico I might need your help with this," I said. Rico began coughing up weapons, "Let's see Hammer, Timebombs, Grenades, chainsaw, Dalek-class weapons, plasma blaster, rocket launcher, saw, grappling hook, spear gun, knockout grenades, EMP cannon, Crowbar, TNT, dynamite, another hammer, more bombs, shrink ray, Space-Time teleport and the sword of General Shinjin." "Vehicles," Skipper said.

"Our car, Zoo carts, The Super-Plane, The LARV, The biplanes, Private's steel penguin suit, the penguin one, the jetpacks, the hoverpacks, the advance jetpack, the soft-nosed fighters, our stolen battle cruiser, The Next-o-skeleton, the flatbed truck, and the sub which won't be much help on land," I replied. "What's in the emergency arsenal," Skipper said. "Emergency Arsenal?" Marlene said, "What Emergency arsenal?"

"This Emergency Arsenal," I said pushing a button causing the entire reptile house to rise up until a secret open building was revealed. "Let's see," I said, "Tanks, Jeeps, armored vehicles, fighter jets, Missiles, Humvees, Helicopters, one extra Battle cruiser, Flamethrowers, Grenades, Rocket launchers, plasma blasters, lands mines, swords, crossbows, Archery sets, lasers, plasma swords, cannons, catapult, maces, daggers, whips, nuchucks, spears, lances, handheld radios, Knockout gas, freeze rays, Hovercrafts, airboats, small blimp, stun-guns, and tranq-guns." "How long was that there" Marlene said. "Two days," skipper replied, "Kowalski set up the catapult in our habitat." "Yes sir where do you want the cannons?" I asked. "Arranged them behind the mortars," he replied, "two in Burt's habitat, one by the Zoovenir shop, and in front of the reptile house."

"Private," Skipper said into a walkie, "be on stand by with your suit." "Yes sir!" Private said thru the radio. "Rico Ready the Super plane!" Skipper said, "Kowalski set up the EMP cannon as a last resort." Skipper turns to the Zoo animals, "Bada and Bing will fire the Cannons here at the reptile house. Everyone else take a Plasma blaster or a rocket launcher!" "The chimps have set up the catapult, The EMP Cannon, and the cannons where you specified," I said, "The Super-Plane is standing by." "So everything is set," Skipper said. "Yes," I replied. "Then all we have to do is wait for The Graveyard Eight to show up," he replied.

(End of chapter Three)


	5. Chapter Four: The calm before battle

Central Park Zoo

By the reptile house

3:00 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

Bada and Bing were standing by the cannons in front of me The EMP cannon and the reptile house behind me. Kowalski was setting up the EMP cannon and programming it to fire up at a moments notice. "Kowalski" I said, "when your done get a Dalek-class gun." Kowalski nodded then finished setting up the cannon, "EMP cannon ready," he said, "let's hope we don't have to use it." I turned on the walkie talkie and said, "Mason do you see anything, over." "No sign of The Graveyard Eight," Mason replied, "over." "Ten-four," I replied changing the frequency, "Marlene report, over."

"Electric fence is holding," Maurice replied, "everyone is ready, over." "Where is Marlene? Over." "Um…she's right behind me, over," he replied. "Ten-four," I replied, "Kowalski report, over." "Chimps are manning all the cannons not under the leave of Bada and Bing, over." "Roger that, over" I replied. "Ten-four," Kowalski replied. I turned off the Walkie and turn my attention to the security monitors. Roger, Julian, Burt, and the spider monkeys were on patrol around the Central habitats…Phil and Mason's, Marlene's, The lemur kingdom, The baboons, and of course the penguin exhibit. Joey the Kangaroo, Ted, Roy (with two rocket launchers strapped to his back), Pinky, the ostrich, and Sharla and her Baboon goons were Patrolling the outer Habitats: Joey's, Roy's, Burt's, Roger's, the flamingo's, the ostrich's, Bada and Bing's, Ted's, the camel's, the spider monkey's, and the two other habitats who never come out during zoo functions.

The Chimps and Private were on top of the zoo gates, Kowalski was wandering around with a Dalek-class weapon, and Marlene was with Mort and Maurice with the Mortars, and Bada and Bing were preparing the cannons. "Skipper," Private said over the radio, "The Graveyard Eight has just pasted the mine field." "Sound the alarm," I told Bada and Bing. Bada pushes a button and the Klaxon of alarms filled the air. The Zoo became a center of activity as the zoo animals rushed to their battle stations. "Turn off the alarm," I said. "Skipper," Marlene said, "do you copy, over." "Ten-four," I replied, "what is going on, over."

"The Graveyard Eight has breached the front gate," Marlene replied, "I repeat the Graveyard Eight…" The message cut off a static filled the air. The silence that followed was broken by the sounds of Cannons, Mortars, missile fire, and the catapult. "Prepare the Cannons," I said, "I'm moving in."

(End of Chapter Four)


	6. Chapter Five: The Battle of the Zoo

3:00 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

Central Park Zoo

Front Gate

(Skipper's POV)

I arrived at the front gate to find Private holding back the Graveyard Eight using his suit's boosters, "Skipper I can't hold it back much longer!" "Then don't." I replied. Private barely had time to get out of the way when the bus bolted forward. The cannons behind us continued to fire as did the catapult over in the Penguin habitat. Marlene, Maurice, Mort, Private, and I fired our weapons at the Graveyard Eight but to no avail.

"Fall back!" I shouted running the other direction. Private, Marlene, Maurice, and Mort joined me in retreat as the bus plowed thru the cannons. The catapult and the cannons in Burt's habitat continued to fire upon the bus but it was no use. We continued to fire are weapons at the evil bus but it did not slow. It chased us until we were by the Penguins Habitat the catapult unable to launch because it was too close.

Kowalski popped out of nowhere with the Next-o-skeleton and charged at the bus. He used the next-o-skeleton's defense systems and fired at The Graveyard Eight. An Explosion enveloped the bus but it continued on its way and knocked the Next-o-Skeleton to the ground. Kowalski jumped out of the ruined Next-o-Skeleton and joined us in the retreat. We reached the outer ring of habitats the bus remaining unaffected by our attacks. Kowalski now had a Dalek-Class weapon in his hand managing to slow down the bus (but not by much.)

Sharla's backwards magic failed to stop the bus as did Joey's infamous roundhouse. Roy charged at the bus, but the bus knocked the rhino into a Burt sending both of them to the ground. The zoo's heavy hitting mammals were down for the count. Joey, Roger, Ted, Sharla, the ostrich, Pinky, Kowalski, and Sharla's goons continued to fire their Rocket launchers and plasma blasters at the bus as they fled. I stopped occasionally to fire my Dalek-Class gun until we got past the second front of cannons.

"We're doomed!" Pinky the flamingo shouted. "Not on my watch your not," I replied, "Bada! Bing! Fire the cannons." The two gorillas fired the cannons at the approaching bus as we fled to the Reptile house. The gorillas continued to fire until the bus took out three of the cannons. "Withdraw!" I shouted. Plasma blasters went off to provide cover fire for the gorillas as they run inside the reptile house. "Kowalski," I said, "the last resort! Use it!" "Luckily The EMP Cannon is already ready to fire!" Kowalski said as he pushes a button.

The Bus plowed towards us as the EMP cannon fired. This was followed by a loud explosion…similar to the one that destroyed the Nanites. The smoke cleared to reveal the useless Graveyard Eight. "The Graveyard Eight is no more!" Kowalski shouted, "It will never terrorize the streets of New York again." "Um…" Private said, "Kowalski are the headlights suppose to be on." "Impossible," Kowalski said, "the bus battery was destroyed by The EMP Cannon therefore there is no electricity to power the lights." "What if the lights never had Electricity in the first place," Marlene said.

"Oh I forgot," Kowalski said, "The Graveyard Eight is fuelled by…" "Kuchinkuakn Destroy of Worlds," The bus said. "Kuchinkukan?," I said, "We trapped you in the Pandorica…which is in the National archives." "Plus if you were the Graveyard Eight we wouldn't be alive right now," Kowalski replied. "I was just trying to be dramatic…" "I show you Dramatic" Elsa shouted as she sent a blast of ice towards the bus. "Okay! I'm not Kuchinkukan…" the bus said before it turned into a giant ice cube. Elsa then shattered the bus into a million fragments. "Now The Graveyard Eight is no more," Kowalski said.

"So it's over,' Marlene said, "We defeated the Graveyard Eight." "I call that a job well done Marlene," I replied. "So she's the Snow Queen," she said. "Yes," Elsa replied, "and you must be Marlene…the Penguins' friend." "Attention everyone," I said, "The zoo opens in six hours…we need to clear all the evidence!"

Elsa stood by the emergency Arsenal as we put everything (damaged or not) back to there proper places. The Super Plane was returned back to its hiding place and Private returned his Suit to HQ. Rico reshallowed all of the Penguin Equipment and everyone returned there weapons and cleaned up the zoo as best as possible. The Emergency Arsenal went back underground putting the Reptile house back in its proper position.

Elsa was exploring the zoo when all the animals were returning to their Habitats. By the Elsa decided to leave Alice drove up to the front gate and got out of her car. Elsa headed toward the gate and bumped into the grumpy Zookeeper and almost blasted her with ice. "I'm so sorry," Elsa said, "I wasn't looking." "The Zoo isn't open yet," Alice replied angrily, "what are you doing here."

Elsa replied without a beat, "Park Commissioner Mcslade sent me here for a night inspection." "Inspection," Alice said. "And I'm going to report your behavior to the commissioner…" "Please don't report this to the commissioner Mcslade," Alice pleaded. "Well…since you said please…I won't," Elsa replied as she exited the zoo, "has a nice day." Alice muttered something under her breath and headed further in the zoo and past the Penguin habitat.

"Elsa told her," Kowalski said. "Yes she did," I replied, "let's see if she notices…" "Skid marks? What are those doing here," Alice said. "Oh well the Zoo board will take care of this." "Zoo board," I said, "I knew it even the Zookeepers are subject to the commands of the Zoo overlords!" "Another Mystery for another day," Kowalski said. "Kowalski turn off the translator," I replied. "Right…" Kowalski said turning off the device before Alice could notice penguins speaking in English.

"Smile and Wave Boys Smile and Wave," I said waving at the Zookeeper. "Something is up with you penguins," Alice said, "and I find out what that is and when I do…" "Yo Alice," Zookeeper what's-his-name said, "We found damage to the walls of the Kangaroo habitat." "I'll call Gus," Alice replied, "and access the damage." The Zookeeper left but not before giving us a suspicious glares. "Keep an eye on Alice," I told Private, "Make sure she doesn't find out about our top secret operation." "And Team Penguin is back in business," Private replied. "Yes we are young Private," I replied, "Yes we are."

 **The End of The Graveyard Eight!**


	7. this is not the end

**Here are the stories in order ...**

 **Part One**

The New Adventures

Operation: Arendelle(Special)

Operation: Dalek part one

Operation: Dalek part two

Prehistoric Invasion(Special)

The Return of the Red Squirrel

Frozen ½ the revenge of the southern isles

The Battle of Madagascar(special)

Earth's Darkest Day part one: The Secrets of Africa

Earth's Darkest Day part two: Collison Course

Conclusion

Elsa and the Riders of Berk (prelude to The DreamWorks War)

The DreamWorks War

 **Part Two**

A Very Penguin October part one

Terror of the Daleks(Special)

The Return of The Destroyer of Worlds

Revenge of The Nanites

Jiggles Returns

Revenge of the Graveyard Eight

Ghost in the Tardis

The Second Dreamworks War

The Battles of Berk

The Siege of Far Far Away

Monsters Vs Daleks

Danger at the bottom of the World

Battle in Metro City

The Final Battle

A Very Penguin October part two

The Nightmare (revenge of Pitch Black)

The Battle before Halloween

Operation: Sub Zero(Special)

Operation: Cold Turkey (special)

Villainmageddon

Part One: Blowhole and Company

Part Two: Attack of The Daleks

Part Three: The Glorious End

Conclusion

Return of the Puffin: Part One

Return of the Puffin: Part Two

Bonus

Penguins of Madagascar: alternate version

 **Part Three**

A Very Penguin December

Gift of the Daleks

Cyber-men in the Snow

City of the Penguins

Revenge of the polar bears

Day of the emperor penguin

The Second Treasure of the golden Squirrel

Rise of the Phoneix

Return of Dr. Blowhole

Daleks in Russia

return of the octopus

The Frozen Earth

Twelve Days of Daleks

D-day

Wrath of the Daleks

Battle in Seattle

Battle on the moon

Fall of Skaro

The Fall of Dalek-Sec

Battle for Chicago

Dalek offensive (one shot)

War across time and space part one

The Oncoming storm(War across time and space part two)

Return of the Timelords(War across time and space part three)

Christmas Special: The Time of The Daleks

Conclusion

Penguin New Year (one shot)

 **Part Four**

The Newer Adventures(to be updated)

War of the Daleks part one: The planet of war(Special)

War of the Daleks part two: Operation Free Earth (Special)

The Ultimate Adventure

The Cyber-invasion

Tales of Arendelle

The Pirates of Arendelle

Frozen: The musical

The Dalek Invasion of Arendelle

The Surprise (one shot)

 **Part Five**

Penguin Days of Summer part one

Kingdom Come Again

Wrath of Egypt

Yet Another Revenge of Dr. Blowhole

Here comes the Daleks

Revenge of Nanite-Daleks

The Return of the Amarillo Kid(one-shot)

Across the multiverse

Another Earth

Afro Circus Penguins

The Return to the Prime Universe

Into the Medusa Cascade(special)

Penguin Days of Summer part two

Back to The Base

Lost in Prehistoric Times

Night of the Reptiles

The Red Squirrel Strikes Back

Conclusion

Compromised!

 **Part Six**

The Third Dreamworks War

The Return of Drago

Monsters Vs Daleks rematch

Revenge of The Fossa

Battle of the Jade palace

The Battle of New York

The Wrath of Dr. Blowhole

The Fall

Victory of the Puffin

The Three Betrayals

The Penguins are defeated

The Return

Skipper: Escape from Denmark

Kowalski vs. Dave

Private: Escape from Hoboken

Rico: The great Xscape

Operation: fighting back

Conclusion

The Day of The Penguins(Special)


End file.
